Final Fantasy VII: Promiscious Circumstance
by AyameLibertine
Summary: just a random Final Fantasy VII story I came up with about a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: Promiscious Circumstance

Story by: Charlene Midas (disclaimer: i do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters of Final Fantasy 7)

Inspired by: Final Fantasy VII (the game and the movie)

Introduction

The moon shone brightly as a red head walked silently down the streets of Edge. Her sleek composure and silent nature suiting her in this situation. She wore a black cloak and a purple dress underneath it tha ended from he waiste to he knees, black boots tied around her legs tied to the dress, and purple spiked gloves.She had unique, gold colored eyes and blood red hair. The red head walked slowly to a place she called "Heaven". Walking in she noticed the place was busy as usual. Everyone chatting away with a happy composure. Laughing at the lamest jokes and talking with the bar tender. The red head sighed as a waiter came to her lonely table. The waiter had pitch black hair and dark red eyes. He pulled out a notepad, pen, and looked at her. "What'll it be?" he asked her. The red haired woman just stared at him a moment. She had a feeling she knew him from somewhere...but where? The red haired woman sighed, closed her eyes, then exhaled slowly. "Get me a sex on the beach please?" she asked. He quickly wrote it on his notepad,"Anything else?" he asked.

The woman thought a moment then shook her head. The man walked off and the woman relaxed. "...And I said,"Your our buddy...aren't ya?" he just looked at me weird." a red headed man said then laughed as his other friends laughed. "Reno that's not funny. you've told that joke a million times now." Tifa, the bartender of this place, said to the red head. "Aw c'mon Tifa, lighten up a little will you?" Reno asked. Tifa sighed,"How can I when you tell the same joke over and over agian. It get's annoying." Tifa replied 'Wait a minute...Reno? where have I heard this name before?' She wondered. "Hey Tifa..." Reno began. The waiter walked over to the red haired woman's table and gave her the drink she ordered."Yeah?" Tifa asked from behind the bar. "Sephiroth has returned..." Reno said. The woman was drinking her drink when Reno heard her spit out her drink and start coughing. "S-sephiroth?" she asked looking up. Reno looked at her. She stared back at him and cursed herself under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: _Danger in the eyes of a beauty_

Cloud looked at the woman Vincent just served. 'What does she know about Sephiroth?' he wondered as he walked out from the back of the bar where he'd been napping. "Hey what do you know about Sephiroth lady?" Reno asked. Cloud sighed, slapped his forehead, and rolled his eyes at Reno. Reno smirked and shrugged. "Why does it matter to you?" She asked. "It's important you tell us."Cloud spoke up. The red haired woman looked at him with wonder. He couldn't quiet tell what she was thinking, oh well. "Hey sis you in here?" A male voice asked. The woman turned to the entrance, "Yeah I'm here De'Angelo." She answered. "Mei and Gregory have been trying to find you over the last couple of hours! What are you doing?" De'Angelo asked. De'Angelo wore a black vest with no shirt on under in, black pants with a chain hanging off of it, black and white tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He had light brown eyes and hair. The red haired woman looked away as she mumbled, "Drowning my pain away..." De'Angelo grabbed her arm startling her. "What did you just say?!" De'Angelo asked. "Nothing! Now let me go!" The blonde shouted at him. "Oh, great...Barett you better get out here!" Tifa called. Barett came walking out when he saw the two. "Huh?" he said blinking twice before rubbing his eyes. "Ivy? De'A? Is that you two?" Barett asked. The red haired woman looked up and so did De'Angelo. " Gun Arm?" They asked at the same time. Barett began chuckling heartily,"You two haven't changed one bit!" He exclaimed. "Barett, you know these two?" Tifa asked. "Know them? Ha! These two grew up in Corel when me and Dyne were still friends. When they were younger Myrna used to watch these two all the time. They always used to agrue and fight...They haven't changed one bit!" Barett answered. "Well good, maybe now you can get the red head to tell us what she knows about Sephiroth." Reno said.

Barett turned and looked at Ivy with surprize,"Ya seen Sephiroth Ivy?" Barett asked. "Oh great, now you've brought Gun Arm into this!" De'Angelo exclaimed. "I did not! I came here to drink the pain away then go home! I heard Sephiroth's name, chocked on my drink, and let my surprize slip." Ivy replied. "So you do know something about Sephiroth..." Cloud began. Ivy looked at him and rolled her eyes," Maybe I do maybe I don't. That's for me to know and for you to find out." She replied stubbornly. "Aw c'mon now Ivy don't ya be stubborn!" Barett exclaimed. "I may be stubborn but I'm saving you all from this...c'mon De'" Ivy sighed," Let's go back I know _he's_ waiting" Ivy said getting up and walking out with De'Angelo. "Nice seeing you agian Gun Arm. Look us up some time." De'Angelo said before walking out.

About ten days later Barett decided to go see De'Angelo and Ivy with the others. "I don't understand why we're going to see these two." Yuffie inquired. Barett glared at her. "Yuffie you gotta understand, they are old friends of Barett's he thought died years ago, he's concerned about them." Tifa replied. "But that still doesn't explain why we had to come." Yuffie whined. "He needs us there in case anything happens." Tifa replied. "Ohhhh..."Yuffie said dumbfounded. Barret came to the door of the Warehouse, where De'Angelo and Ivy lived at, and knocked. He waited awhile before knocking agian. Still no answer. Now Barret was begining to worry. He looked at Cloud desprately. Cloud sighed and nodded to Barret. Both males, the two strongest ones in the bunch, ran towards the door in a fashion of ramming the door down when the door opened before they even sprinted towards it.

"Gregory!" Barret delightfully thundered. But only seconds after the words had exited his mouth a sharp sound reached Cloud's ears. A sound he knew only too well from his time working for Solider. In a blink of an eye Cloud knocked down Gregory. Then in a thrust of the legs he had launched himself into the air. The others looked on in surprised awe as Cloud silhouetted the sun and drew his giant blade. Fractions of seconds later a sudden crack sounded and Cloud's blade had found its mark deep in the assailant's M-40 rifle. Looking down Cloud saw an awed face of the failed white haired assassin. Without hesitation Cloud gripped the titan of a blade and kicked against the half crumpled concrete that made the fifteen-story building. Catapulted just past the end of the level Cloud closed his eyes and out stretched his arms to his full wingspan then went into a deadly free fall. All in sight either had a jaw dropped or eyes fixed and unblinking from the suicidal skydiver. Then two stories from the ground Cloud performed an aerial flip landing moments later on his feet.

No sooner had he touched the ground, the building started to shake and with a supernaturally based calm Cloud looked on as the building shuttered and then collapsed at the point where he had just struck. A rapid of dust and tiny debris hit the onlookers as Cloud stood his ground unwavering. For the next half a minute the surprised party tried their best to stand their ground. Meanwhile the blonde haired structure slayer stood motionless as the torrents of dust hit every part of his body. Suddenly Cloud heard a voice in his ear, "Hold on" said the ghostly yet warm voice. Losing his hold Cloud toppled backwards rolling and twisting pushed along by the current. After ten seconds in this whirlwind, Cloud struck solid against another building.

"Not as quick as Barret said you use to be, huh Cloud?" called a voice from atop a distant building. Looking up Cloud saw the owner was the recent met Ivy holding the assassin by the neck. Struggling to get out of the imprints that he had just made in the stone behind him, Cloud regained his footing and brushed himself off. "I guess not..." He replied as he watched Ivy. Ivy half smiled before turning her attention back to the man she held by the neck. "Who sent you?!" she yelled at the assasin. He smirked at her,"That's classified info lady..." he said. He must've knew that what he did irritated the hell out of Ivy because within the next moment Ivy had tossed the assasin to his death. "Unuseful peice of-"

"Ivy!" Ivy turned her attention to the ground. Her gaze caught Cloud's. "What is it Cloud?" she asked as she jumped down from the building and walked over to Cloud. Cloud put his hands on his hips,"Is that how you deal with your anger?" He asked her. Ivy's jaw dropped as shock appeared on her face,"What are you-" She began. Cloud pointed at the fallen assasin and Ivy made a face,"He wouldn't answer me, plus he was being smart with me." Ivy defended herself. Cloud sighed,"You have an anger problem, you know that?" He asked. Ivy narrowed her eyes at Cloud and made an irritated face, "I do not. I'm just easy to irritate and make mad." She replied. "Ok smart ass. This is not a time to act childish, that man could've held alot of important information." Cloud said. "Like he knew something I don't already know." Ivy mumbled.

"What the hell are you mumbleing about now sis?" De'Angelo asked walking up to Ivy and Cloud with the others. "Nothing De' let's go home." Ivy replied. "Why?" Gregory asked. Gregory wore a red hoodie with the name of his band on it in black, he had on blue jeans, red and black gloves on his hands, and Black Boots on his feet.Gregory had green eyes and midnight black hair. "Because I said so Greg." Ivy replied irritatedly. "Ok Miss Ivy." Mei, who wore a hoodie similar to Gregory's, black pants, red gloves, black boots, had burgundy colored hair and yellow eyes, replied for both herself and Gregory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:_The problem with "Freaks"_

"I just don't understand why he wants to know so much De', I mean c'mon now.." Ivy said to De'Angelo the next day. "I don't know why either sis." De' replied. "If he's sticking his nose in our buisseness tell him to butt out." Mercury replied. Mercury had blue hair and green eyes... what a combination. She had on a blue-green halter top, blue-green pants, blue-green gloves, and white tennis shoes. "Wish I could Merc but, uh, he's practically a legend for defeating Sephiroth." Ivy replied. "He didn't really defeat him... did he?" Mercury asked. "No he didn't Merc, he thinks he did but he didn't, otherwise Sephiroth and Yakui wouldn't be harrassing us like they are." Gregory replied. "Atleast they're not harrassing us like Genisis is..." Ivy mumbled. De'Angelo sighed, "Look I'm going away for awhile, you think you can handle Genisis on your own?" He asked. Ivy hesitated a moment before nodding. "There's always Gun Arm if you need any help." De'Angelo said. Ivy narrowed her eyes at De'Angelo, "I'm not bringing Gun Arm into this, it's not his problem. I'll figure out a solution to this... some day." Ivy replied.

As De'Angelo left Ivy, Mercury, Mei, and Gregory all sighed in unision. De'Angelo had no clue how bad the problem with Genisis was. Ever since Gregory was a little boy Genisis would protect him with his life and teach Gregory to be exactly like him... which would NEVER happen, as Gregory says all the time. In other words, Genisis was bent on remaking Gregory into himself. "Do you really think that we can handle Genisis on our own Miss Ivy?" Mei asked. Ivy frowned and shook her head,"No Mei, because Genisis, whether he knows it or not, has us on a string... a very thin string." Ivy replied. "Meaning...?" Mercury asked. "Meaning that whatever Genisis says..." Gregory sighed and closed his eyes breifly,"... goes." he finished.

Cloud sat at the bar, drinking a beer no less, pondering about whether Ivy was lying or just trying to hide something. "What the hell are you thinking about so hard Cloud?" Cid asked walking over to Cloud. "That's right! You weren't here Cid! There's this girl, Ivy Tetskomi, we think she might have some really important information on Sephiroth." Tifa said. " Ivy Tetskomi huh? For some odd fucking reason her name sounds vaugly familiar." Cid replied to Tifa. "What do you mean? You know her too!?" Yuffie exclaimed. Cid cut his eyes at Yuffie,"I may and I may not... what the fuck's it to you?" Cid asked. "Well Barret knows her too Cid." Cloud replied. "Wait... your not related to her are you?" Tifa asked. "I might be... why the hell do you fucking ask?" Cid asked. "She's got to be related to you, she's easily irritated... on top of that she's a smart ass as well." Cloud said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning agianst a near wall. "Oh!! I know who the hell she is now! Ha! She is related to me! As a matter of fucking fact... she's my long lost cousin! We've been searching for her for years!" Cid exclaimed.

"There's no wonder why she's stubborn, short-temperred, and a smartass,she's related to you." Barett said coming into the front from the back. "Well?" Cloud and the others asked. "I can't gaurentee that I'll get answers but I'll try to get them." Barret said. "Why don't you let me deal with this shit? After all she is my fucking long lost cousin." Cid replied. "You'll both try, if Barett can't get her to talk then you can try." Cloud said. Cid grinned, took out a cigarrett, lit and smoked it,"No problem Cloud, we'll get answers from her one damn way or another." Cid said. "Hopefully we will." Cloud retorted walking away from the others.

"Get over here now or I'll kill you all in your fucking sleep!" Genisis thundered loudly over the phone right into Ivy's ear. She sighed,"Yes sir." she replied hanging up the phone. "I guess he's calling the "Mysterious Freaks" back into work." Gregory said. "That's exactly what he's doing. We'll see who the target is then we'll work on it." Ivy replied. Ivy, Gregory, Mei, and Mercury walked out of the house to Genisis' hideout. They found Genisis standing there with an irritated look on his face,"About fucking time..." Genisis threw a picture of a man onto the table infront of him,"...there's your target. Get the job done and you'll be rewarded well... if you don't do as I say, let's just say your not going to wake up for a long time." Genisis said. Ivy took the picture,"We'll get on it." she said as herself and the others left Genisis' hideout.

Cloud sighed as he slowly walked towards Aerith's church. The first place he and Aerith met, in which Zack had also met Aerith there as well. Cloud quietly entered the church with caution. For some reason he felt another presence there. Cloud narrowed his eyes as his body floated through the shadows, unseen, not making one sound. As Cloud neared the place where Aerith's flowers grew he saw a figure dissappear into the shadows. Cloud walked over to the flowers and found something hidden within them. A peice of paper with a weird drawing on it, like some kind of mysterious yet freaky looking thing. Cloud's eyes widened, "The Mysterious Freaks" he barely whispered. Cloud started looking around when he heard an evil manical laugh. "Scared? You should be!" the voice said. "Where are you!" Cloud shouted. "No need to shout Strife, your not our target... yet" Cloud heard another voice say.

"How do I know that?" Cloud asked still looking around. "Trust us Strife... oh wait you can't!" laughter rang out in the church from another voice's comment. "We don't want to have to hurt you." A younger voice said. "Well what the hell do you want?" Cloud asked. "Not much. Do as we say and we won't hurt you... is that too much to ask for?" the new voice was of a male. "well...?" Cloud said crossing his arms over his chest. A picture of a man flew out at his face,"What do you know of this man?" the first voice asked. Cloud looked at the picture...Rufus. "His father was the president of Shinra Inc. He had Geostigma and has atleast five Turks guarding him. Why do you need to know?" Cloud asked. The photo was snatched out of his hand in the blink of an eye," Rufus... I thought the face was familiar... and Strife... don't worry about that. thanks for the help now we'll go." the voice said. "Wait!" Cloud called but there was no answer and Cloud sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:_Til death bring us back?_

Two days later Cloud walked into Tifa's Tavern. When he entered in he saw everyone in the tavern, even Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, and Reeve. "What's going on?" he asked alittle concerned. Elena burst into tears and Tseng held her to him as she sobbed. "Rufus has been severly injured and was taken away by the "Mysterious Freaks". We don't have any clue as to where they could've taken him..." Tseng began when the tavern doors swung open. "Alright eveyone move out of the way!" A blue haired woman exclaimed. "And just who are you?" Cloud asked. "Well I'm Mercury Tetskomi, nice to meet ya!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Gregory be gentle! bring him in here and set him on one of the tables!" Ivy's voice drifted into the tavern.

Every one watched as Gregory brought an unconcious Rufus in the tavern and set him on the table. Elena became teary eyed looking at him. Ivy walked into the tavern, the sleeves of her dress and her gloves in Mei's arms. She walked over to Rufus removing a hidden materia that was concealed in her locket. She bit her thumb to the point of bleeding. She took that blood and drentched it all over the golden materia. She mumbled some kind of words that no one could neither hear or understand. She opened Rufus' shirt without tearing it, placed the blood covered materia in the middle of his chest, and placed her hands right next to the materia on opposite sides.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, "HEAL!!" the command was almost a scream. The materia glowed brightly, Ivy's hair was flying around as she tried to keep her hands where they were, and she was biting her lip. Ivy struggled but struggling didn't help her for when she neared the end of healing Rufus there was too much power, a big explosion of light, and Ivy was thrown backwards right out the doors of the tavern and into a nearby building. "IVY!" Mei, Gregory, and Mercury exclaimed. Everyone looked for her and finally found her in the building knocked out. "Ivy! Ivy! Wake up! Come on! Plllleeeeaaasssseeee wake up!" Gregory said shaking her.

Mercury gave Gregory a dumb look. He looked over at her with teary eyes. "Gregory stop it, Ivy's fine she'll wake up in a moment... as will Rufus, pick up Ivy and let's get back to the tavern." Mercury said. Gregory nodded whipeing his eyes. He did as Mercury said and everyone went back to the tavern. When they all entered into the tavern Rufus was sitting up on the table looking around. He stopped looking when he saw Ivy. "Is she ok? I mean, after all she did save my life." Rufus said. Mercury smiled at him,"She'll be fine, could we please get that materia back from you, thanks." Mercury said. Rufus handed her the golden materia, "How long till she wakes?" Cloud asked. Mercury looked at him,"A little while." She replied. "She better be alright or someone's going to lose their head!" Barret exclaimed.

"She'll be fine! Now please stop worrying over her! Sheesh, not even her own triplet sisters worry that much about her." Mercury said. Ivy groaned, turning her head to the left slowly opening her eyes. Ivy's eyes widened and she jerked upward, looking around. "Here Ivy... this what your looking for?" Mercury asked as she gave Ivy the golden materia. Ivy snatched the materia away from Mercury,"That's not funny Merc, you know I look for that thing when I wake up." Ivy told Mercury. Mercury grinned big,"I know, I just love tortureing you." She said. Ivy rolled her eyes then saw Rufus. She jumped up and walked over to Rufus,"Feeling better?" She asked Rufus with a sweet smile.

Rufus nodded,"Thank you." he said. "No problem, now..." she turned to Gregory and Mei, " ... let's go home." she said. "So that's it? You bring Rufus in here, heal him, stay knocked out for ten seconds, then leave? Is that a rutine of yours?" Cloud asked. Ivy stared at Cloud in shock, "A-are you saying you want us to stay here?" she asked. "To talk for awhile wouldn't hurt... now would it?" Cloud asked. "We would stay but, uh, we have some unfinished chores at home to finish." Gregory said. "Maybe some other time." Mei finished for Gregory. Cloud sighed,"Alright..." He said. Ivy, Mercury, Mei, and Gregory left the tavern waving.

Cloud turned towards Cid, "Well...?" he asked Cid with narrowed eyes. Cid was speechless for awhile,"Sorry... I-I just can't believe that's really her, it's been so long.." Cid said. "Wow, Cid finally said a sentence without cussing." Yuffie said with a big grin on her face. Vincent chuckled alittle at Yuffie's pun. Cloud looked at them both angrilly, "Sorry. Sheesh Cloud, live alittle." Yuffie said. Cloud shook his head, "What am I to do with all of you?" he asked aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:_Simlar or differnt?_

Yakui sighed and rolled her eyes as Sephiroth paced and blabbed on about finally getting his hands on Cloud. Yakui wore an outfit similar to Sephiroth only a female version. She had silver hair and blueish-green eyes. "Curse you to hell Cloud Strife!" Sephiroth exclaimed. Yakui narrowed her eyes at him, "How many times do I have to tell you Sephy... stop worrying about Cloud and worry more about your own self, sheesh." Yakui said. Sephiroth sighed, "Fine, but one day I will get my revenge Yakui." Sephiroth said.

Cloud was on call and decided to go to Aerith's Church to think some things through while he had the time. Entering the church, Cloud stopped abruptly as he saw the shadow of a figure in Aerith's flower bed. Moving swiftly, but quietly near the figure Cloud drew his gigantic sword. Just as he swung it at the intruder, the sword clashed with something else. Cloud looked up then withdrew his sword. He stared into the petrified face of Ivy. She slowly moved the broken wooden box away from her face, held the box to her chest, bowed her head, and slowly started to sob.

All Cloud could do was look at Heather with utter guilt for what he did. "Ivy-" He began as she looked up at him. "...It was my mother's jewlry box..." she half whispered, half sobbed. Cloud felt even worse and he looked away, "... Sorry..." he replied as she continued sobbing. Ivy sniffed and looked up at him. Her eyes were tear stained... but they had a forgiven look shining in them. "No... I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone lived here. I shouldn't have came in here." Ivy replied. "No,no... your welcome here any time, I was just startled to find anyone here is all..." Cloud said. Finally... Ivy gave him that sweet smile he had been yurning for her to give to him since she had first smiled that same sweet smile at Rufus.

Cloud moved to sit right next to Ivy after putting his massive sword away. He whiped away the tears that were left on her face from awhile ago. She grabbed his hand, holding it to her cheek, she looked up at him with her stunning eyes, and smiled that same sweet smile agian at him. 'That's twice, I definetly beat Rufus, ha!' Cloud thought to himself. "Cloud..." Ivy began as she looked away from him. "Hm?" Cloud asked as he leaned back on his hands. Ivy sighed,"... Am I really that big of a smartass?" She asked looking at him. Cloud's face turned a bright pink,"Uh... well, um, not really. I was just frustrated when I made that comment." Cloud said.

Ivy half smiled at Cloud,"That's good then." she replied as she looked up at the roof of the church. She heard Cloud exhale slowly, oh god what was he fixing to ask her? Cloud looked at Ivy out of the corner of his right eye as he sat up resting his his fore arm on his right knee, which was bent. "Ivy..." He began. "Yes?" she asked, now looking at him. "Have you ever... lost someone you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with?" He asked. Ivy slowly looked down at the ground, a sad expression slowly spreading across her face. She could see him clear as day, Meiga Tsunaro, his raven colored hair in a ponytail, in his SOILDER uniform, his glowing green eyes stareing intently at her with great intrest, a smile spread across his handsome face, and his katana gripped tightly in his hand. "I'll be home soon...I promise because I'll always be here to protect you..." emitted from his mouth before he turned to walk away from her.

Ivy finally looked back up at Cloud. She tried really hard not to cry, "Yes, yes Cloud... I have." Ivy replied. The shocked look on Cloud's face made it evident that she had indeed let her tears flow. She inhaled slowly, trying to stop, but that didn't help much. Cloud looked at her with a guilty face. Ivy laughed whipeing her own tears away, "Don't feel bad, I never really thought about him that much anyway." She replied. "How'd you lose him?" Cloud asked. "President Shinra killed him." Ivy replied. "And you saved Shinra's son?!" Cloud asked shocked. "Sometimes kindness kills better than violence does." Ivy replied. "I lost mine to Sephiroth." Cloud said. "Aerith right? I knew her... bought a few flowers from her when I lived in Midgar." Ivy retorted. "You lived in Midgar?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, that is until Shinra killed Meiga..." Ivy said. "Why'd he kill Meiga... if you don't mind me asking..."Cloud said. Ivy paused a moment... should she tell Cloud?

"Meiga was a SOILDER... he found out Shinra's plans and tried to stop Sephiroth from going to Neiblemhiem, Shinra found out and killed Meiga personally." Ivy replied. Cloud stared in shock, "So Shinra knew..." Cloud looked at Ivy, "... So what EXACTLY happened...?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: _Faith, Trust, but No Pixie Dust_

The sun shone brightly as a fourteen year old version of Ivy skipped happily down the road with a sixteen year old, raven haired, male. Ivy spun happily in a circle, "Don't you just LOVE the warm weather?" Ivy asked. The male smiled at her and nodded. Ivy walked over to him,"What's the matter now Meiga?" She asked him sadly. Meiga looked at her, "I was just thinking about Shinra... he's planning on sending us all to our graves." Meiga said with a scowl on his face. Ivy blinked twice, "How's he doing that Meiga?" she asked. Meiga was silent a moment then smiled at Ivy, "You'll find out later... trust me." he said looking at Ivy's concerned face.

He tipped Ivy's chin up, forceing her to look at him, "Hey now, aren't we supposed to be haveing fun?" Meiga smirked, "After all this trouble of getting you into nice clean air and out of that polluted shit." He said. Ivy looked at Meiga in his eyes, "Meiga, I think one day "The Planet" is going to be so mad at that town that it will have no choice but to use the "Lifestream" to destroy that town." Ivy said. "And how do you know that?" Meiga asked alittle concerned. "It's just a feeling Meiga, but I've had these feelings before and those things have happened." Ivy replied. "Well, we'll just have to make sure we're not living there when that happens, now won't we?" Meiga asked. Ivy smiled at him and giggled, "Come on, before all this fresh air gets to your polluted head." She said grabbing the nook of Meiga's arm, the whole time Meiga was laughing.

Two weeks later, Meiga and Ivy were in Ivy's house when Rufus Shinra walked in. "What do you want?" Meiga asked. "You know what I'm here for, get your nose out of Turk buissness Meiga." Rufus said before turning and walking out of the house. "What was that about?" Ivy asked with bewilderment. "Do you remeber when I told you about Shinra was planning on sending us all to our graves?" Ivy nodded. "He's planning on sending Sephiroth, another first class SOILDER, and three infantryman to Nibelheim to "check out" the reactors there, but the truth is they want Sephiroth to find a certain book there. They want Sephiroth to become evil. What they don't understand is they would be killing everone!" Meiga exclaimed.

Ivy sat there with wide eyes, "That means..." tears came to her eyes, "... they'd provoke the wrath of "The Planet"!" she exclaimed, half sobbing. Meiga wrapped his arms around her, "Ivy... forgive me but I have to stop them!" Meiga exclaimed. He kissed ivy on her cheek, grabbed his katana, and ran out of the house. Ivy sat there froze a moment before she came back to reality. "Meiga no!" she screamed running after him. By the time Ivy had caught up to Meiga he was already fighting Rufus Shinra. "I told you to get your nose out of Turk buissness SOILDER!" Rufus exclaimed. "I won't let you kill this planet!" Meiga exclaimed. "  
Then I guess we have to kill you..." Meiga turned around, but alittle too late...

"MEIGA!!" Ivy screamed. She ran over to Meiga's fallen body and sobbed on it. "Dad! You weren't supposed to kill him! He was one of our best SOILDERS!!" Rufus exclaimed. "His insolence was inexcuseable, he had to be dealt with." President Shinra replied. "You'll pay for this you bastards!" Ivy screamed. She picked up Meiga's katana and ran from them. She ran out of Midgar, out of the area. Tears streamed down her face as she vowed to destroy those who destroyed her love. She came upon the enemy of Midgar, Wutai. She begged for their forgiveness and asked to stay with them... they agreed.

"So... you watched Shinra kill Meiga?" Cloud asked stareing at her depressed face now. "Yeah, I had no choice, I wasn't stronge enought o save him." Ivy replied. "Wow, what a small world... Ivy... is there something your hiding from us?" Cloud asked her. Ivy froze up a bit then shook her head, "I have absolutly nothing to hide from you." Ivy said. "Good, cause I'd hate to start to trust you then find out you're lying to me." Cloud said getting up and walking to a chest in the corner of Aerith's Church. Ivy eyed him then inaudibly muttered, "Sorry Cloud, it's only... buissness."


End file.
